


Play Time

by Firebird (firebird308)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird308/pseuds/Firebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed's feeling frisky and like it's time to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Time

**Author's Note:**

> Warning/Notes/Disclaimer: Characters are not mine and I am not making any money off this. However, they _do_ belong to Hiromu Arakawa/Square ENIX, MBS, ANX, BONES, FUNimation Productions, Ltd.

Alfons let out a startled yelp as his vision was suddenly cut off, interrupting his reading.

"S'just me," he heard at his ear, as Ed finished tying the blindfold into place.

"Was zum--?" Alfons asked, as he felt the book be plucked from his hands and heard Ed move around the couch. He felt Ed straddle his lap and start working on shoving his suspenders off his shoulders and unbuttoning his shirt.

"I just thought it was time to... play," Ed said, doing his best to sound innocent. An effect that Alfons felt to have been rather ruined by the fact that he was now being divested of his shirt entirely. Alfons felt Ed's gloved hands run over his now bare sides and shivered. He reached for Ed, but Ed batted his hands aside.

"Later," Ed demurred, before leaning forward to press an insistent kiss against Alfons' mouth. Alfons responded readily, opening his mouth when he felt Ed's tongue pressing against his teeth, demanding entrance. He felt Ed put his hands on his shoulders to draw him closer to himself, and snaked his own arms up over Ed's shoulders to pull him down for easier access to his mouth. Ed growled, but didn't argue.

Eventually, Ed pulled free to pant for breath. Alfons resettled his hands to lightly grip Ed's biceps. Ed didn't complain, as he figured that he'd be using how tightly Alfons was holding on as an indicator of his performance soon enough. Breath caught, he leaned back down to start nibbling along Alfons' jawline.

Alfons shivered at the feel of Ed's teeth on his skin and the light puffs of breath as well. He sucked in a breath in surprise as he felt Ed's hands start roaming around with feather light touches as Ed switched to administering light nips and sucks to his neck. He tilted his head to provide better access, which Ed took advantage of. His hands spasmed as he moaned, which Ed took as his cue to nibble his way across Alfons' throat and start working on the other side of his neck, hands continuing to make their way around to choice locations on Alfons' torso.

"You are an evil man," Alfons gasped out, tilting his head in the opposite direction now. Ed "mm-hmm"ed in absent agreement as he nibbled and licked at Alfons, fully intending to make sure he would need to keep the collar of his shirt buttoned up for the next couple of days. At least.

Alfons was going into overload. Since he couldn't actually _see_ anything, what he felt was much stronger and between what Edward was doing to his neck and the hands continuously running over him... He whimpered and tightened his grip on Ed even further. Ed hissed in pain.

"You're hurting my arm," he warned Alfons. Alfons made an apologetic noise and forced himself to loosen his hands. He started wriggling around, trying to get one of the touches to last longer. Ed decided that it was time to distract him from moving around too much and potentially making him lose his self-control and throw the entire plan out the window and just taking him right there on the damn couch.

"What do you think of me gagging you next time? I could have you handcuffed to the bed, blindfolded, and unable to speak, and mine to do with as I wished," Ed whispered into Alfons' ear before nipping it and provoking a moan from Alfons.

Alfons found it... oddly appealing. But then, he rationalized, almost anything would seem appealing to him at the moment. "Promise?" he asked breathily, gasping at the feel of the newest nibbles.

"Mm, no." Ed nibbled his way back to the other side of Alfons' neck. "Be best not to. Wouldn't want to accidentally do something that you were uncomfortable with or hurt you and not know about it until after. Why? Does it excite you?"

Alfons whined. Partly at what Ed was doing to him _now_ and partly at the mental imagery conjured up. "J-ja. It excites me," he gasped out, hands spasming on Ed's arms.

"It excites me too," Ed admitted huskily, lightly grinding his crotch against Alfons' as proof. Alfons lost control of himself and started to writhe.

"Edward, I, I can't take much more," he whimpered. Ed got up, pulling Alfons up as well. He broke Alfons' hold on his arms and started steering him to the bedroom.

"Where..?"

"Bedroom."

At that Alfons willingly sped up. He _needed_ something more than the teasing light touches and kisses and other things. He didn't object as Ed arranged him on the bed and raised his hands to the iron bars of the headboard which Alfons immediately understood to mean that he should hold onto them. He felt the bed dip a bit as Ed sat down and removed Alfons' shoes and socks; heard the clunks of Ed's own shoes hitting the floor. Then Ed stood up and he heard the whisper of fabric brushing against itself and knew that Ed was getting himself undressed.

Ed hoped that the brief time of no physical contact was enough time to settle down Alfons a little. He wasn't _quite_ done with his games just yet. He took a moment to look at him and decided that yes, Alfons seemed a little calmer. He straddled Alfons' waist and bent down to kiss him. "So. Ready for more?"

Alfons greedily drank in the kiss and whimpered when it was cut off. 'More?' He found out what Ed meant by that when he felt teeth close around a nipple as gloved hands once again started with the touches. He whined as Ed lightly bit down and licked before switching to the other to do the same. He hitched in a breath as he felt something light-- _Edward's hair?_ \--brush against his skin as well. His impression was confirmed as Ed's mouth roamed over his body applying licks and nips here and there, and he kept feeling the something brushing against him. He was feeling a very strong desire to grab Ed, flip him over and fuck him into the mattress and possibly through the floor. Only the knowledge that he wouldn't win such a contest kept him from trying it. Instead, he panted, writhed, and made bucking motions.

'Okay, that's enough,' Ed decided. He got off Alfons and quickly stripped him of his pants and underwear and nudged his knees apart. _That_ signal, Alfons' lust-ridden mind was very capable of understanding. Was pretty much the only one, in his current mental state. He spread his legs to give Ed room. When Alfons felt Ed's lips close around him, he immediately thrust up, taking Ed by surprise.

'Okay, should have expected that,' Ed decided as he choked, discarding his original plan to take his time at this as well, and just simply let Alfons fuck his mouth, taking him as far down his throat as he could without his gag reflex kicking in, swallowing to enhance the feeling for him.

Alfons wasn't really aware of much beyond finally getting to fuck something wet and warm and oh gott, so wonderful. He sobbed for air as he pumped into Ed's mouth one last time and came. After it was over, he just lay there twitching, hands clutching the bars of the headboard so hard, his knuckles were white.

Ed looked at him, feeling guilty. He didn't _mean_ to tease him until he got to this point. It just... happened. "C'mon, 'fons. Let go of the headboard." He gently pried Alfons' fingers loose one by one then removed the blindfold. Alfons looked at him foggily as he flexed his fingers to regain the feeling in them.

"I reiterate, you are an evil man," he mumbled. He managed to somehow flop over onto his stomach, stretching his arms over his head to grab the bars of the headboard again and spreading his legs once again.

"'fons?" Ed asked uncertainly.

Alfons gave him an irritable look. "Are you planning on taking all night? I'm not _that_ tired."

Ed sat down on the bed and ran a hand down Alfons' back. Alfons twitched and Ed withdrew his hand hastily. "You sure?"

"...If you don't do it, once I have slept and regained the energy for it, I will tie you up and pound you through the mattress."

"Promise?" Ed asked playfully, with a small smile, not able to resist mimicking Alfons' earlier response to a different question.

"Not if you irritate me."

Ed finally stripped off his gloves and boxers before grabbing the oil bottle. He quickly lubed up Alfons and himself before sinking down into him. When Alfons gave an impatient twitch of his hips to signify that he was ready, Ed started the first thrust. Soon enough, Alfons was writhing again.

"More--faster-- _harder_ ," Alfons babbled. Ed gladly obliged him, fucking him as hard as he could and muffling his moans as best he could against Alfons. He whimpered as he shuddered his climax into Alfons, fists clenched in the blankets. He just lay there panting, Alfons panting under him and holding back the urge to cough.

"Am not moving," he muttered into Alfons' back. "Not. Not. Not."

Alfons let out a faint snort. "You will when you get cold. Although I would like to keep my Edward-blanket for the moment."

"...I'm a blanket? Since when?"

"Since now. Now shush."

Ed shushed.


End file.
